Parker Gage
Parker Gage is the child of Phone Guy, everyone's favorite helper from the first three Five Nights at Freddy's ''games (though not the later fourth). Personality Does anyone have a game that he could transfer into? Anyone? Anyone at all? You see, Parker isn't...A ''fan of his series. Don't get him wrong--It's not bad. But it's overwhelmingly popular, and Parker doesn't like the popularity. He doesn't like the questions, the pats on the back, the congratulations about a rumored movie, he doesn't want any of that. He doesn't want to die. He doesn't want to be near this horror show. He wants someone else to take his place and...And maybe they'd like it more. Parker is afraid of the dark and all things that hide in it, and finds it hard to sleep at night. He often passes out in class or at lunch because of it. He has frequent night terrors and bouts of paranoia, often getting anxious when people don't answer the phone when he calls. He has surprisingly low self-esteem, even though he tries to laugh it off. He doesn't want to be associated with any robots, nor anyone who chose purple as their primary color scheme, and it takes a lot of convincing for him to warm up to anyone with those traits. He's very easy to scare. Frankly, Parker's kind of a wreck, and all the attention always heaped upon him doesn't make this any easier for him. He's a genuinely nice guy, though. He likes helping people get through things, talking to them through the night endlessly on his phone when they both can't sleep, offering shaky advice until they nod off. He'll do your homework if you ask politely. As long as he can hide behind his mask, he has a decent amount of confidence in himself, and more then enough confidence in other people. Despite his reclusive tendencies and paranoia, he's actually very social, sometimes even preferring to be seen instead of just heard. He's a pretty impressive chef (though he refuses to eat pizza even if you paid him to do it). If he's comfortable enough with you, Parker will sometimes leave little messages on your voicemail in the dead of night, asking if everything's okay and what's up with their game. If you don't talk about his series too much, Parker will be pretty okay with you. Just don't take off his mask! He needs that mask to protect him! It keeps him safe from most potential robotic threats! You can touch it, you can peek into the eyeholes, just don't take it off. ...But seriously, anybody have a game he can transfer into? Preferably something low-key, maybe a little obscure, and if he can keep his mask on that would be great. Please? Physical Appearance Parker is very tall and rather leggy. He appears to be Caucasian. His face and hair are always cast in mystery, as he absolutely refuses for anyone to see him without an old Freddy Fazbear head over his face. His usual attire consists of an orange shirt with a denim vest over it, black pants, and white sneakers with a multicolored confetti pattern. His shoelaces are yellow, but possess LED lights and can light up. On his wrist is a tacky little watch, which appears to be a prize from the pizzeria. Parker had very thin skin, and combined with his paranoia and jitters, leads to many scrapes and bruises. He usually has a plethora of band-aids on his arms at any one time, though some of his injuries aren't covered--Usually scabs he picked off. Bizarrely, he usually carries around an ultraviolet rubber stamp (one of those big ones that stamp a four-digit code onto people for ease of locating them) and a pack of old-fashioned pink 'While You Were Out' slips. Relationships Family Dad isn't a murderer, okay!? Nor is he in love with a murderer! In no way, shape, or form! And he has a normal head, thanks! Sorry, Parker's a little too used to these misconceptions, where was he? Despite Parker not liking his home series, he's perfectly fine with his dad. Sure, he goes through...Varying stages of alive-ness, but that doesn't really matter to him. He always has good advice to spare, and if he needs him, he's always a phone call away. That's always nice. He loves his dad, he just doesn't love the popularity that comes with him. Friends Parker's paranoia and general jumpiness can make him hard to be friends with. As said before, he's naturally wary of anyone robotic and / or anyone favoring the color purple. That doesn't mean he can't warm up to them--It's just going to take a lot more effort. He rooms with Macaron Cookie, whom he really likes. She knows how to perk him up when he's feeling low and doesn't really make him do anything typically...Phone Guy...Ish. He likes that. Macaron often hangs with Scotch, so he's gotten to know them pretty well, too. Hey, fellow tutorial characters have to stick together, right? Ambros has taken a liking to him strictly because of his series, sometimes practically begging to get a summer job at the pizzeria, even though he feverishly tries to steer him away from it. But through Ambros, he met Harold, and Harold gets along with everyone. Parker may be chatty, but sometimes it's nice to have an ear to vent to without getting any advice in return. Pet Parker recently adopted this fuzzy little hamster as a sort of comfort pet, hoping it'd calm him down. Little Nibbles hasn't done much to help his nerves yet, but you can't ask for much with such a tiny innocent ball of fluff. Romance He's had a few dates before. Nothing long-lasting. And they weren't very good dates, because even if they weren't using him for a popularity boost, they were trying to take his mask off, and that's a huge no-no. So right now, he's open. People theorize there's something between him and Macaron, but he won't talk about it. He is a confirmed bisexual, though. Make of that as you will. Gallery Camera One and Two and Three, I Swear to God, They're After Me.png|Here to take the care and the fear. Parker.PNG|Parker's aesthetic collage. Trivia *Yes, the mask's nose can squeak. Feel free to squeeze it. *Parker identifies as a demiboy (someone who is ususally male, but sometimes something else); he / him / his pronouns are fine. *His name mostly came about because Lissa wanted him to keep the initials 'PG', so technically you could call him 'Phone Guy'. 'Gage' as his surname was chosen because of another famous 'PG'--Phineas Gage, a man who famously survived a railroad spike going through his frontal lobe. *In a beta design, Parker would have had buttons all over his vest, showing famous symbols from other games (like a Kirby warp star, a Sims plumbob, an alien from Space Invaders and the Vault Boy from Fallout). He also would have always been wearing thick headphones, despite still possessing his mask. *The 'Phone Guy is Purple Guy' theory is rather common, though not one Lissa herself follows (didn't 3'' kind of sort of disprove it?), hence Parker's comment. 'Phone Guy X Purple Guy' is also a common ship (which Parker detests), and 'normal head' refers to a popular fanon design depicting Phone Guy as literally having a phone for a head. *Despite not liking the pizzeria much, Parker owns a ''whole lot of tacky prizes from it; including shirts, pencils, rubber erasers, stuffed toys, and even the watch he always wears. He frequently hands this stuff out to anyone who asks for it. *Remember, on Scotch's page, when I said I wasn't one to jump on indie game bandwagons? Oh, Lissa, how you've changed. Category:Original Characters Category:Original Charaters boy Category:Indie Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Lissa's Gang of Saps